Determined to Forgive
by UndertaleStoryWriter
Summary: Well howdy! Flowey here in a pot... in Toriel's house. But I had some 'friends' come pick me up! isn't that great? Course I didn't wanna go at first but after come convincing I decided to be a good little flower! For now that is...
1. Chapter 1

Flowey sat in the dark ruins it was quiet, cold and dreadfully boring.

Now that everyone had gone up to the surface and Asriel had submerged back into a dark abyss, Flowey was left.

"Heh." Flowey chuckled as he looked up towards the only light source, "I bet that Papyrus is sat at the moron's home indulging in his stupid jokes" he shuddered at joke because to him it was neither funny nor smart.

"So stupid…" he mumbled.

Flowey felt a presence all a sudden, though it was far. They seemed to have tripped over one of his vines.

He then felt another presence this one seemed to have picked up the other they were heading his way that was for sure but Flowey couldn't be certain as to who they were, be it monsters that were home sick or if they were coming to finish the job? Either way Flowey was curious.

He sat still focusing on the two presences that seemed to get closer and closer… until they were at the ruins. He lifted his head and plastered a false smile on his face.

"Well howdy!" He said as they came in.

"Come on… go in" A taller monster pushed the little gently.

"Don't be shy…" his face turned to that of a menacing glare, "Heh. I won't bite" sticking his tongue out.

"Um…" she mumbled being ever so nervous, she took a few more steps forward before turning back for reassurance.

"Don't worry I'll watch over you" they seemed to be holding their thumbs up but from Flowey's angle it wasn't clear.

The small monster's features became clear so did they magic aura, in fact he recognised it almost within moments of them taking those few steps. He kept his cool even if he disliked the damn dinosaur.

"Fl- Flow… Flowey… h- hi" Alphys waved weakly, her legs crossed and her hands rubbing against one another.

"Howdy! What do you want weirdo?" he smiled.

The figure behind Alphys seemed agitated but she put her hand up to the figure, they rested back against the wall.

Alphys pulled out of her pocket a small spade and the figure behind seemed to have a pot Flowey was uncertain, but felt a tad intimidated.

"I- w- we thought… that... you'd maybe… like… to come up wi- with us…?" Alphys smiled nervously, an anime type sweat drop seemed to form.

"Why? Can't you tell that I'm happy here?" he swung around, his leaves dancing backwards and forwards.

"But…! Aren't- aren't you lonely?" Alphys asked her nerves seemingly getting better. Why was he so happy?

Flowey stopped as if frozen. Lonely?

"You are… right?" Alphys approached him but with caution. Beneath his sweet appearance lay a powerful monster.

She stopped as his gaze turned back to her, an angry face was present and rumbling was heard underneath her feet. The figure had their spear ready and aimed at the Flower but he didn't care.

"Are you trying to feel better? Get some closure?" Flowey asked, his face still angry.

Alphys put her hands together again and rubbed them before taking off her glasses and cleaning them with her coat. Putting them back on she looked at the flower and sat down.

"I- I guess I am…" she had her eyes set on Flowey, "I- I am sorry… I promised you and his family that he would come back… I failed him and I failed you"

The rumbling seemed to ease as Flowey was confused. Me?

"I- I promised so many monsters things that I couldn't guarantee… We- I should have left him to rest in peace… but I wanted to give hope back to Asgore and Toriel… and" Alphys wiped her eyes as her chest felt heavy.

Flowey sat there. Unable to comprehend the situation as the angry presence behind was becoming distressed as Alphys was sat on the floor crying. He knew all this but being told it felt fresh and strange.

"Look…" Flowey started, his gaze on the dinosaur, "Look at what you've done…" Alphys looked up, fresh tears falling down her pale face.

"What you have done to me!" Unable to keep calm, his magic grew out of hand and vines wrapped themselves around the dinosaur. The presence came forward.

"Undyne wait!" Alphys yelled but it was too late her spear had gone through one of his vines.

Flowey didn't say anything nor did he release his grip on the dinosaur.

"Release her immediately!" Undyne yelled.

"Well howdy friend want to join in now?" Flowey smiled.

Undyne ran towards the flower with multiple spears all of which were being shot in different directions. She kept one in her hand to disperse the vines placed before her.

"Undyne please! Stop!" Alphys cried out her tears reaching the floor.

Undyne hesitated for a moment, Flowey took the chance and grabbed her. The spear she once held now faded and with him putting thorns in her body, she was losing power.

She wiggled and twisted her body in an attempt to get him off but to no avail. With every moment she made her body got increasingly weaker until she stopped moving, her breath fast paced.

Alphys panicked she was causing so much trouble… she always thought that she was a burden but now… the one monster that has believed in her and given her hope was bleeding out.

Flowey looked at the dinosaur, she was still hung upside down. Tears were still flowing out of her eyes. He actually felt something for a moment… Pity? Pleasure? Remorse?

He couldn't be sure… he lay the small one back down and released his grip on Undyne just a little so she wouldn't die. Though why he was sparing the two was unknown to him.

Alphys was placed delicately down on the floor, though she didn't move for a while her mind still punishing her for being so weak. It wasn't until she heard Undyne coughing that she pulled herself up. Wiping her tears away she put her hand in her pocket and went closer to Flowey. Determined to do something right.

"Flowey… I can never undo what I did to you… but… but if you give me a chance…" She moved closer to him, he pulled away.

"Don't be scared… I- I promise to look after you! Just please…" grabbing the spade she dug it in the ground around Flowey. He shifted around watching her every move.

"I'll... be… right back… okay?" Alphys stood up.

Alphys turned her back and went to the pot, she glanced up at Undyne of whom was barely conscious. She was so scared… he could kill her at any moment but he seemed to release his grip… even if it was a little. Maybe she was making progress?

As she bent down to grab the pot, she heard rustling. Quickly turning around Undyne was on the floor and Flowey had dug himself out?

He was lying on the floor his eyes closed.

Alphys rushed over to Flowey and checked him.

"Are you alright!?" She checked his leafs, they were still a bright green and there was no sign of melting…

"No…" He mumbled, opening his eyes a little. "I haven't been ALRIGHT in a looong time~" He turned his head towards Alphys.

She grabbed the small spade and put some of the soil into the pot but left enough of a gap so that Flowey could sit in it. She ever so gently picked him up and planted him in the pot. He seemed to wiggle around for a moment before having a content look on his face though that quickly faded into fear.

Undyne was charging towards them a spear once more in her hands.  
"Alphys... move!" Undyne said as she ran at full speed only to have to dramatically break as Alphys didn't move but rather held her arms out to shield the flower.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" Undyne yelled now only a few steps away.

"Un- Undyne... he's not in the gr- ground... anymore..." Alphys said, looking up at her girlfriend. Of whom looked most pissed off.

She put her weapon away, "Heh. Mission complete..." she mumbled turning away not wanting to even look at the monster that was not doubt mocking her.

Alphys sighed and lifted up the pot with Flowey in it, she followed after Undyne.

"Now um Flowey don't you think- that... you should say som- something to Undyne?" She couldn't see his expression but she didn't doubt that he was more than likely ignoring her.

Flowey stared at the taller monster that was a bit more ahead, she was limping with one leg and holding her arm. To be honest despite everything he didn't feel anything now. Those emotions before that had been so strong had now dispersed.

Throughout the trip back to the upper world not much was said between the trio. Undyne was pissed that she had been taken down so easily whilst Alphys kept a close eye on Flowey, making sure that he didn't say anything to further agitate Undyne. Flowey was in deep thought for most of the journey, thinking about those emotions and why he felt them.

"Maybe Asriel isn't completely gone?" He thought to himself.

Eventually Flowey noticed how far behind they were from the taller monster.

"Un... dyne..." Alphys gasped. Flowey's pot seemingly got heavier the further they went on or so Alphys thought.

Undyne turned around to see Alphys exhausted, she sighed and went back towards her. Her body had recovered by this point.

"Can we rest?" Alphys asked.

"I suppose" Undyne responded. Sternly and not looking towards the flower.

"But he stays far away from me" Undyne said sitting on a nearby rock, she pointed to where he was to go.

"Well I can't leave him alone! that's not fair..." Alphys said the words coming out on their own. Why did she say this? and to Undyne?!

Undyne stared at her girlfriend wide eyed, surprised she never usually stood up for herself she was kinda proud but it kinda ticked her off too. She was far from a good mood.

So for once instead of putting up a fight she sighed. Alphys took this a sign saying 'Whatever but you owe me.'

Alphys smiled and placed him down.

"I'll go and get some firewood" Alphys said before dashing off.

It was silent for a minute but Undyne's death stare made the air so thick and unnerving.

"She has a lot of faith in you" Undyne said in a low voice.

"I know..." Flowey put his head down.

"Just so you know... I don't and nor does anyone else up there- oh I tell a lie" She sat upright, "Frisk kinda has some hope that you'll make friends with everyone but... heh. I doubt it" If a face could be more menacing then he couldn't say he's seen it. Reminded him of when Chara had an idea that actually turned out to be bad.

Lifting his head up slightly, he saw Alphys come back with some wood. After she placed it down Undyne lit it up and when it got dark the two snuggled into one another to keep warm. Flowey sat on his own watching the fire, how easy it'd be to tip it over and set them alight, what fun it would be. But... its not right. Not that he usually cared but... for once the timeline ended up being good and he just didn't want to spoil it I guess?

Come the morning and Undyne carried him the rest of the way. The two girls were talking again about anime and what they should watch when they get home. They got to the exit of Mt Ebott, the wind was gentle and the sun was bright.

All these sensations were new to Flowey, he didn't feel joy like the others would have done when they saw this. He didn't feel anything but a nagging feeling at where his chest should be. Looking to Undyne, she looked back but instead of it being that of an angry look. It looked peaceful.

"I-" Flowey started, catching Undyne's attention "I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

Undyne looked surprised, shocked then content. She ruffled his petals a little and smiled, "Thanks" was all she said. What he did do though fast and perhaps unnecessary, was just part of his old view on life... the two knew it'd be dangerous but something had caused him to stop and consider there feelings. He was getting there.

Alphys smiled and grabbed Undyne's spare hand, the two were ready for the road ahead as it would be a long one and there would likely be many a time where they want to burn him to a crisp but with love, time and patience Flowey could change and maybe... just maybe they can see him smile and be happy just as they were. Maybe even become friends with the little guy. That's all Alphys wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Pop! pop! poof~

"Hey kiddo!" Undyne smiled, waving as she, Alphys and Flowey came through the front door all bearing gifts.

"H-hey!" Alphys said. She looked at Flowey and gave him a little nudge.

"Oh right..." Flowey cleared his throat, "Happy closer to old age day!"

Frisk smiled and gave them all a group hug.

"Here!" Undyne dropped the gifts into the little ones arms, they almost collapsed with the weight but managed to keep upright. Flowey kept hold of his present for them though.

"Shall I put you down?" Alphys asked Flowey.

"Sure whatever..." Alphys put the flower on the main party table, across Frisk.

Flowey watched as Frisk opened their presents and proceeded to show everyone else what they got.

"That's awesome!" one would say.

"Wowie!" another would comment.

Flowey couldn't seem to understand why this day was such widely looked forward to - it meant they had were one step closer to death.

Losing interest by the third present opening, he sighed then whined and then groaned.

"What's wrong Flowey? not having a good time?" Sans that annoying idiot said.

Not entertaining him he stayed quiet not taking in any of the world around him.

"Here would you like some pie?" Toriel asked putting down a piece of cinnamon (other ingredient) pie. He took a glance at it and licked his lips but noticing that the skeleton was watching he pushed it aside.

"Hey Alphys are you keeping watch?" Undyne said before taking a sip of the orange juice.

"Y- yeah... he seems to be okay" Alphys said holding her own drink and gently rubbing the side of it.

"Hm." Undyne was unsure but trusted Alphys to keep a watchful eye on him.

Pop! Poof! Ping!

All these sudden sounds ringing in the flowers ears stung - it also made him jump. His eyes seemed to enlarge before he covered them up.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck..." he kept repeating as though in a nightmare.

Alphys put her drink down and raced over to him.

"Flowey!" She looked at him, sweat dropped down his cheeks, "Its alright! it- its just party poppers!"

He looked up, such a fearful look in his eyes, such intimidation that quickly turned to confusion.

"Party what!?" he yelled angry and embarrassed.

"Look!" she grabbed a party popper and popped it, he flinched but saw it was harmless.

"What the f..." Feeling that others were watching him again, he restrained from swearing.

"Do- do you want one?" Alphys asked handing him one.

He snatched it out of her hand and examined it, looking back at her she smiled.

"I'll be right back okay?" Alphys put her hands up and then walked over towards her drink.

Flowey took a good look at the party popper, the world again seemed to quieten. His focus only on the popper, he tried to pull the string but for a flower it was kinda hard.

Without him being aware, Frisk had wandered over towards him as they saw that he had a present for them.

POP!

"KYAH!" Frisk screamed as the popper went off in their face.

Flowey looked at Frisk writher at the floor in pain, he couldn't hear a thing. The party popper was so loud it had temporarily deafened him. Sans using his magic grabbed the flower and lifted him off the table.

Flowey looked at Frisk then Sans, he was yelling something at him and by the looks of it was about to do something but Undyne had to restrain him.

Toriel was by their side as soon as it happened, they were cuddling the sobbing one, presumably hushing them and stroking their head.

After being dropped onto the table again, he saw that everyone was pissed, some scared and one...

"Alphys...?" she looked so disappointed. It tugged away at his heart - he felt it something again!

"Brother! he didn't do it on purpose!" Papyrus yelled in Flowey's defence.

"Frisk was right next to him! how could he not see them!" Sans yelled back.

Frisk had calmed down a bit now, upon checking the injuries it seemed as though they acquired a small cut on their cheek but nothing serious.

Flowey never took their eyes away from Alphys of whom was standing next to Undyne, holding her hand.

"Everyone calm down!" Toriel yelled, everyone looked at her.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding" She looked over at Flowey, he looked back, "Right Flowey?"

"Yes" was all he said. Sans looked really angry whilst Papyrus hugged him tight, trying to calm him down.

Frisk wriggled and got down from Toriel's grip and nervously walked towards Flowey.

They sat next to him and looked at him in the eye, he looked back.

"What have I-" Frisk hushed him and put their hand on his face, without knowing why he nuzzled into it.

"I- i'm sorry..."

Frisk smiled and hugged him.

The atmosphere seemed to calm down again as everyone tried to make the rest of the day - accident free.

Which unfortunately meant that Flowey was put on another table. Alone.

"This sucks" he mumbled his head hung low.

The party carried on as normal, Frisk blew out the candles and everyone was given a gift bag. Undyne, Alphys and Flowey were left.

Undyne picked up the flower in his pot and carried him back over to the table, his present still left unopened.

Frisk noticed and giddily jumped up and down with excitement.

They pointed to themselves.

"Yeah its for you... dummy..." he mumbled.

They grabbed it, it was a small present as it rested on one of their hands. They unwrapped it, it was finger puppets of Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore and himself.

Though Sans was the only one of them all done rather lazily.

"Flowey made them himself" Undyne said as though pride of her little one.

"That- that's only cause I was bored!" Flowey said embarrassed.

In the last few months and being limited to a pot, he had to do something occupy himself. Alphys and Undyne couldn't take him everywhere after all and besides he didn't need sleep so having a hobby helped keep him from going brain dead.

Frisk examined them all, looking at all the details. They looked unsure for a moment but quickly a big grin covered their face and without hesitation they hugged Flowey.

"Heh. your welcome" Flowey said hugging them back, but only for a second.

"Okay... get off" Flowey said though Frisk didn't budge, "C- c'mon kid... don't ya have something better to do?" Flowey held back the tears as something hurt so much, but he couldn't tell. So frustrating.

"Alright Frisk c'mon, you need a bath" Toriel said.

Frisk pulled away but pecked him on the cheek before getting down from the chair.

Undyne nudged Alphys as though to get her attention. But Alphys saw and held her arms together, close to her heart. She almost chocked up.

Flowey turned their gaze at the two but stuck their tongue out, "What getting a kick out of this or something?" he said, completely ruining the mood.

"No Flowey. Bad!" Undyne hit him lightly with a newspaper that seemed to come from nowhere, Frisk giggled.

"Hey!" Flowey pouted, "Alphys she's being mean!" he teased.

"Hehe Undyne, Flowey you goofballs!" Alphys snorted as the scene was silly looking.

As Undyne went to pick up Flowey, Alphys grabbed a slice of the pie and put it in Flowey's gift bag in case he wanted it later.

"Lets go!" Undyne yelled, giving the little one a hug, almost spilling soil on the floor.

"Okay" Alphys walked over to Undyne and they headed to the door.

"Well we'll see you later!" Toriel said, "Be good Flowey" she smiled.

Both her and Frisk waved them off.

Flowey didn't look back or even say goodbye to them. He couldn't without feeling a horrible feeling.

"Goodbye... mom..." he thought to himself, it helped lift the feeling in his chest.


End file.
